Kinda Like YugiohStyle Miss Congeniality
by Wildwolf
Summary: LAST CHAPPIE UP! Story contains a beauty pageant, the FBI, cross-dressing, and yaoi. Seto/Ryou. I mean, actual shounen ai now! Ok, just a lil... and you people who were waiting for me to put Yami in a dress? **point** Not much, but a little! -^_^-
1. Default Chapter

**Kinda Like Yugioh-Style Miss Congeniality...**

AU. Seto, Yuugi, Yami, Ryou, and Bakura work for the FBI in America. There's a bomb threat in the Miss America Beauty Pageant, and they need to find a way in. Problem is, no one's had contact with Anzu or Mai, and Isis is in Japan still. Oh, what to do...

This was brought on by hours of watching Miss Congeniality and reading the episode summaries to Fushigi Yugi. I love Nuriko-chan... even if he does pretend to be a girl... **sigh** It's basically based on Miss Congeniality, cept, well, cross-dressing...

Yami=Yami Yuugi ~ Ryou=Ryou Bakura ~ Bakura=Yami Bakura

Would I go a fic without Seto/Ryou? I mean, really! And, if you've seen Japanese Yugioh, imagine the Japanese voice. I like his Japanese voice, cute and childish and soft. His laugh is funny though, sharp intakes of gasping air. Sounds funny, but is so cute!

**Chapter 1-**

**Mission******

Seto pushed his way through crowds.

People grimaced slightly at the young agent.

He purposely let people hit his metal briefcase, just so they'd move out of his way. He wouldn't let his precious package get touched by anyone.

He sighed as he kicked the door slightly, hands too full to open it.

Ryou opened the door and took the briefcase.

"You got it?" Yami asked, looking at the bag in Seto's hand.

"Yep." Seto set the bag on the table.

"Seto, did you use your badge to get it?" Ryou asked, groaning at the weight of the suitcase, holding onto it with both hands. _He's gotta be strong, carrying this thing around all day._

"Well..."

"Seto..." Ryou shook his head.

Bakura started shuffling through the bag. "Who cares how he got it?" He grabbed a cup.

Yami sighed happily, taking a drink. "Starbucks... thank the gods of Egypt for this!"

Seto picked up a cup and turned to Ryou. "Lemme see, I'll trade you the briefcase for the hot chocolate."

"Done." Ryou all but dropped the case with a clatter.

Seto picked up the suitcase with one hand and handed him the drink with another.

"Arigato." Ryou smiled sweetly.

"Hn." Seto then picked his up and blew on it slightly, taking a sip.

They had regulars at the Starbucks a few blocks down. Seto was well known there, given he was always sent as the coffee boy.

"Ok, onto the mission for today." Yuugi picked up the folder. "Ooh, you guys might like this one."

"What?" Bakura asked.

"The Miss United States Pageant."

"Ah..." There were a lot of nods.

"We'll take it." Yami smirked.

"You don't even know the assignment!" Yuugi stated. "Plus, we're stuck with it anyway. Kaiba, how many people have you pissed off?"

"How many people have I shoved with my briefcase to bring you warm coffee?" He retaliated.

"I offered to come with you." Ryou interjected.

"What is it?" Bakura asked.

"Bomb threat. Need FBI agents to guard the place on the inside."

"Judging?"

"No... does anyone know if we can contact Anzu or Mai?"

"Oh, THAT kind of inside job?"

"And they gave us this why...?"

"Probably because they knew we had no female agents with us."

"No one's heard from either of them in a long time." Came the answer to the location question.

"And we're stuck with this?"

"Yep."

There was a massive sigh.

"So, we need someone very feminine, whom we have close contact to."

"There's an opening for Texas, the candidate from there got food poisoning at a Tex-Mex fast food joint. Entry position isn't a problem."

Yami Bakura thought hard. "Someone petite, feminine, skinny, not too tall. Pretty too, or maybe cute. We're all out of options!" But then his mind clicked. His eyes led many others in one direction.

"Um... I-I don't like how everyone's staring at me." Ryou said weakly.

Seto took Ryou to the closest mall to find makeup that actually went with him. Very hard for a guy to do. The whole group would have gone, but that would be conspicuous. Also, some clothes that may fit. They didn't exactly try it on there.

"Now go in and change!"

"No! I don't see why I'm doing this!"

"Ryou, you're the only one here who looks like a girl! And you act a lot like a damsel in distress anyway."

"I'm not wearing this!"

"Yes, you are." Bakura shoved his aibou into the bathroom that connected to the master bedroom. Seto's actually-he paid for the majority of the bills. "Get changed."

"No."

"Fine then." Bakura grabbed his aibou's arm and dragged him in, the door slamming behind him.

"Uh oh..."

A couple of bloodcurdling screams and crashes later, the door opened. Bakura dragged at his aibou's arm. "Come on."

"No!"

"Yes!" he gave one last tug and Ryou came into the doorway.

Yami, Seto, and Yuugi's eyes widened.

Ryou flushed lightly. He was wearing a default sailor-style school uniform, skirt at his mid-thighs. He actually looked cute. He even had the shoes on.

"Ok, good. Good." Seto snapped out of his trance. "Now, make up and..."

"I have to wear the falsies?"

"Yes."

"No!"

Bakura held up a brush and started attacking his aibou's hair. "Gomen, we need your hair to be neater."

Yami grabbed the bags of cosmetics and everyone shoved Ryou back into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Ok, pale pink lipstick..."

"Take a little shine out."

"Use some blush for those cheeks."

"Ryou, keep your fingers still! It's hard to paint them like this!"

"Ack, I can't believe you and I share a form, your hair!"

Half an hour later, Ryou stood there, looking like a pretty school girl. His hair flowed smoothly over his shoulders and down to right above his waist. His bangs were soft on his forehead, curving back to behind his ears.

"Ok, one last thing."

"NO! Really, no. No-no-no. I look enough like a girl without those!"

Hm, feel sorry for Ryou? I do. It would make him feel better If you reviewed... ok, maybe it'd just make me feel better.


	2. Training

Hey, if you're a fan of Fushigi Yugi, you may recognize the trainer's name... -^_^-!

**Chapter 2-**

**Training**

"Ok, fake ID... check. All your cosmetics are in that purse. You have your pinhole camera in that pin, and the ear piece. Just keep some of your hair over it and we're just fine."

"What? I'm going under the name Jenny Smith?"

"It's... inconspicuous." Yuugi laughed nervously.

Seto grabbed Ryou's shoulder, catching his attention. "Ok we have permission from the director of the pageant. I will be going in with you as a... trainer of sorts."

"Aw, why do you get to go?" Yami sighed.

"Because we need people in there who won't stop and stare at women's physical anatomy every ten steps!" Seto sighed. "I also enlisted the help of Mr. Chou Ryuuen, an actual trainer. He would accompany you instead of me, except that we need more than one agent on the inside. Mr. Ryuuen?"

A young man entered. He had long braided purple hair and looked very feminine himself. "Just call me Chou. Ah yes. You must be Ryou- err, Jenny. Hm, the name seems to suit you at least. Ok, first, I will teach you to walk. Try."

Ryou took a few steps around the room.

"No, that's not right. Swing your hips a little, show off your natural feminine curves. Here, watch me."

He moved across the room, seeming to dance with grace.

"Why don't we just send him in? He's feminine enough."

"He's not an FBI agent, and plus... he's well-known in the world of pageantry. He'd be recognized."

Ryou mimicked Chou. His skirt swung slightly as he slowly walked across the room.

"Yes, you're floating. Floating on air."

"Yes, float Ryou, float."

"Shut up. I'm the one who has to dress like a girl."

"Ok, sit up tall, don't slouch. Good, you have naturally good posture. Hook you right ankle behind your left. And fold your hands gently in your lap."

Ryou started cracking up. "I feel like I'm Mia from the Princess Diaries!" He reached a hand in front of his face to cover his mouth.

"Yes, feel like you're a princess."

"Ok, you are treating me like I really am a girl. Frankly, I find it very funny." Ryou laughed again. "I feel so stupid..."

"Well, if I treat you like a female, you will act more like one." Chou put his logic into it.

"I don't have to wear the skirt other than training and the pageant, do I?" He looked at his group expectantly, who then looked at Chou.

"No." He shook his head.

"Thank god..." He sighed.

"Well, back to work. Let me see you wave and smile."

Ryou masked his face with a brilliant smile and waved, feeling foolish.

"Ok, wave lighter than that. Beautiful smile though."

"Thank you."

"And your voice works very well, very feminine already. Your work is partially cut out for you."

((A/N: JAPANESE VOICE! Very soft and well, female voice actor.))

"Ok, now, one question... who did your make up? It's... never mind. Just, come, let me do it. And you!" he pointed at Seto. "You're the one going as the assistant, correct?"

"Yes."

"You need to see how to do this."

"Ok..."

The three went into the bathroom.

"The foundation is put on wrong, on the wrong places. People's noses are usually the shiny part, and well, your natural skin color has been blotted out. And the blush, way too much."

Yami and Yuugi flushed.

"Your hair is nice though, I would recommend leaving it down. Very full-bodied and soft."

"Um... thank you?"

"Well, after we get you there, your 'trainer' will test you on other things. I'll be in contact, of course, but just not in there."

"Thank you."

"Your welcome. I'll be there to help you get to the place. Where is it this year?"

"Chicago."

"Ah... Ok, I'll call you the day before the orientation. Good bye." He made a quick wave and walked off. The door opened and closed a little while later.

"Ok, this is coming off!" Ryou tugged at the skirt and stripped it off.

"Ryou, bathroom! Bathroom!"

"Fine!" He came back out a few minutes later, back in his regular clothes. He messed up his hair and was wiping his face furiously. "There, that's better."

"Hey Ryou. I-I think you'll get this done right. You're a good agent, even if you're shuffled with me and... them." Seto nodded towards the others.

"Oh yeah, that's nice."

Yuugi grabbed his Yami's and Bakura's arms and dragged them out, closing the door behind them.

"Well, that's nice of you to say."

Seto just shrugged and placed his hand on his shoulder. "I dunno, you're just a really good friend and..."

"Yeah?" Ryou tinted a small, hopeful smile.

"And not very many male agents can wear a girl's uniform and look right in it."

Ryou's eyes narrowed as he grabbed Seto's wrist, twisted it, and threw him to the floor with a loud thud.

"Something hit the floor." Yami commented.

"Hm, things either got very violent, or hot." Bakura had his ear pressed up against the door.

Ryou then straddled Seto's waist, pinning his legs under his own, put a forearm under Seto's head, twisted his head to the side, and put his other arm over the neck, creating an effective choke. Hey, arms positioned over the arteries, it works.

"One more comment like that and I lean in."

Leaning in would lead to pressure on arteries, cutting them off and putting the victim to sleep.

"What would happen if I apologized?"

"All would be forgiven."

"Well, I'm not!" Seto sat up, using his arms to block the choke and bowled over on top of Ryou, pinning him down. He would have commenced a choke of his own, but Ryou's legs wrapped around his waist and locked in place, putting him in the guard position. Nonetheless, one could say it looked very disturbing.

Yami took a peek in. "Oh my god!" He slammed the door, eyes widened.

"You're doing pretty well, for someone entering the Miss United States Pageant." Seto smirked.

"I'm going to hurt you!" Ryou let go of the guard, allowing to Seto free himself and grab Ryou's arm, lay back, position it between his legs with his legs themselves pinning Ryou, position the back of the elbow on his upper leg and apply slight pressure. This move was called an arm bar. Putting enough pressure would hyperextend the elbow. And since Seto's legs pinned Ryou down, he couldn't get loose.

"Give up. I've got you."

"Not quite..." Ryou twisted his arm, ignoring the pain, and brought his legs up, kicking Seto in the ribs.

"Ow!" He released Ryou's arm.

Ryou stood. "Hah! I won! I won with simple grappling maneuvers. Think twice before trying that again!" He straightened his clothes, flicked back his hair casually, and walked out the room, throwing the door open.

Yuugi, Yami, and Bakura watched him pass, and then turned to Seto, who was lying on the floor still, poking his own ribs and muttering to himself.

"They weren't having sex!" Bakura growled at Yami.

"Well it looked like it!" Yami glared. "Ryou had him in the guard position. You try seeing him with his leg's wrapped around Kaiba's waist. And Kaiba leaning over to attempt to choke him didn't help either."

Yuugi walked into the room. "I don't think he's faring well."

Yami took this opportunity to do something he always wanted to. He picked up his foot and lightly kicked Seto in the ribs a few times.

"Ow! Damn it Yami, those are bruised now. All I need is for you to kick them too." He grimaced.

"How'd that happen?"

"Mr. United States." Seto mumbled.

"Ryou? Ryou beat you up?" Bakura started laughing.

"Shut up, you try getting him pissed off by saying he looks good in a dress."

"No thanks, I value my life."

Um, no, I didn't purposely make those fighting moves seem sexual, that's actually how you do them. Hey, it's an added bonus that my sensei happens to be a very cute college guy... -^_^- But I myself have been put into those locks and chokes many times, and have executed them. Ow... welcome to the art of grappling. Yep, guard position. You're on your back and your assailant is leaning over you. You get your legs on either side of their waist, and if done correctly, they can't lean in far enough to choke you. THAT is what multiple NC-17 fics have made me think of, and that is why I crack up in martial arts now whenever I put my sensei in that position.

And the Fushigi Yugi thing? Chou Ryuuen is Nuriko's real name. Suits the theme, neh?


	3. Orientation

Hm, quicker paced than I thought... oh well. I now know the people are called fashion consultants. Wildwolf-chan's an idiot... I've had peeps email me about this fic, so I feel happyful! -^_^-! Well, don't expect update for a while, another trip... -_-

**Chapter 3-**

**Orientation**

"Ok, you meet here for orientation. A bus will take you to the hotel and center where the pageant will be." Chou directed.

"Right."

"Here's your pinhole camera." Seto pinned an angel broach on Ryou's chest.

"Wow, that's pretty." Ryou commented.

"Yeah, thought it suited you." Seto didn't make eye contact with the comment, but went on with shuffling through his things. "Ah, here's the ear piece. Here." He fitted it into Ryou's ear.

"I can put the stuff on myself."

"I know, just want to make sure you don't screw up."

Ryou gave him a pouty look.

"Yami, Yuugi, and Bakura are in that van over there. We'll follow you to the hotel and check in as guests. Yami has his laptop so we can always see and hear what you do."

"Ok."

Seto opened the driver's side, about to get out. "Ryou?"

"Yes?"

"Don't go checking out any of the girls, ok?"

Ryou flushed. "W-why?"

Seto sighed. "Because..."

Ryou moved his head closer to Seto, trying to hear exactly what he was saying. He smiled sweetly and once again, hopefully.

"That'll distract the others."

Automatically, the smile fell and Ryou glared daggers, but Seto had already closed the door and started walking off.

"Ok, let's get you going. Board the bus, and that will take you to the hotel and the breakfast."

"I need that breakfast! You people starving me for this long was worth it, right?" Ryou asked.

"It's worth it. Unfortunately, we cannot pay off the judges to get you to the top five. So, to get there, and to be sure there is no bomb throughout the entire performance, you must get to the top five with your God-given beauty and grace."

"Why must I be feminine?"

"Oh, and one more thing." Chou picked up an instrument case. "You need to have a talent. And well, I was told by someone that you could play the flute very beautifully. Here is a portfolio of music as well."

"Ok, I think I'm ready."

"Good. Now go to the bus."

Ryou stepped out. He was in high heels, his hair was gelled slightly, he had makeup, and he was wearing a dress. It was pale blue, and looked pretty good, skirt going down to his ankles.

He shuffled on nervously, attracting the stares of several other women. He sat towards the front and kept himself pressed to the side, hoping no one would notice him any further. He clutched his flute and music close.

"Hi. Is anyone sitting here?" A girl asked. Her sash said Florida.

"Um, no." Ryou shook his head slightly.

A voice in his ear whistled. "She's a babe. You've got competition, Ryou."

"So, what's your name? I'm Rachel Cooper."

"Oh, I'm... Jenny. Jenny Smith."

They shook hands.

Again the voice in the ear. "Oh man, a lotta these girls-"

Another voice, deeper. "Hey, stop it. You're going to give him away."

"Oh, that's a pretty broach." Rachel pointed at the hidden pinhole camera.

"Thanks." Ryou flushed. At least he fooled other women. As long as they didn't look too closely.

"Hm, where'd you get it?"

"Oh, um, it was given to me."

"Ah, by your boyfriend?"

Ryou flushed harder as laughs filled his ear. "Yeah, my boyfriend..." He shook his head vigorously. It was the best excuse he had, and his mind was not functioning as well as it should have been.

"What's he like? Mine broke up with me not too long ago."

"I'm sorry..."

"It's ok. I don't really think he loved me anyway. Yours loves you, right? Describe him." She paused. "Sorry I'm being talkative. It must be annoying. If you want me to, I'll be quiet."

"No, no. That's ok. I'm conversational as well. Well, he's..." He described the first person who popped into his head. "Tall, has reddish-brown hair, blue eyes... kind of a mysterious quality to him, but he's nice."

There were sounds of this time choking laughter filling his ear.

"Hm, sounds handsome."

Ryou didn't know how to react. "Um... he is."

More laughs in his ear.

"Hey Kaiba, you hearing this?"

"What?"

"Jenny's got a boyfriend, and guess who it is."

"Who?"

Ryou almost burst out, yelling 'no!' at the top of his lungs in embarrassment, but decided against it. He would deal with the others later.

"Well, whoever gave him the pretty broach."

"Nani?!"

"Jenny, are you ok?"

"Huh? Yes. I was just thinking, that's it."

Rachel nodded. "It's amazing to have gotten this far, isn't it? Especially coming from such a large state. That's a lot of competition."

Ryou nodded. "I know."

Rachel smiled. "You may think this sounds stupid, but I feel that I really connect with you, even though we just met. You just seem really nice and friendly. I see why you're your state's representative. You just have this friendly air around you."

"Really? I never seemed to notice."

"Oh, but that's something you should notice. Other guys must be really jealous of your boyfriend."

"I guess..."'

"And your eyes kind of remind me of a horse's, no offense. I mean by color and how deep they are. Sorry, but I'm one of those people who believe in a lot of the spiritual things other people disregard."

"That's perfectly ok."

"So, what's your reason for coming?"

"To change the world for the better." Ryou smiled, thinking how that was actually true. Preventing a bomb from exploding automatically qualifies as 'making the world a better place'.

"Yeah, I'm sure we all are here for that same reason. World peace would be nice, wouldn't it? I mean, that's all anyone ever says, but it never seems to happen."

Ryou decided then that these women definitely weren't airheads as stereotypically said. "I know. It's rather sad, how people make promises, but they never get done."

"Hm..." Rachel nodded. "So, what's your talent? I-I'm reciting original poetry. It's not original, but... it works for me."

"Oh, I'm playing the flute."

"That's nice! I play the violin, but not well enough to use as a talent."

That's when the bus started and Ryou started on the hardest mission of his life.

"I would like to welcome you all here to Chicago. And congratulations for making it this far..."

Ryou took another bite of his bagel. It was his second one. Thinking, he spread a little more cream cheese on.

He sat at a table with Rachel, Mary from California, and Ember from Louisiana.

Rachel was talkative and very kid-sister in nature.

Mary had a wholesome feel to her and was more like an older sister whom you could turn to for support. She seemed a little shy though.

Ember was... Ember. Hyper, slightly dense, yet funny.

Each could very well be a victim.

"Ryou, meet me backstage tonight, ok? We need to practice." Seto's voice whispered.

Ryou and Rachel shared a room, to both of their happiness. Rachel found it strange that Ryou slept in a baggy shirt and sweatpants, but didn't pursue the subject.

"G'night Jen."

"Night Rachel."

Ryou laid there until his roommate fell asleep.

Sighing, he sat up and walked up to the clear doors. He opened them just as a hand came down to knock.

"Ah!" Ryou covered his mouth.

"Sh! Sh..." Seto grabbed his arm and led him to the stage area.

"Ok, Chou has sent me notes via email on how to act while being interviewed. I will ask the question and you will be holding a microphone. You will answer with a smile on your face and keep your head high and your voice confident."

Ryou stood there, pretending to hold a microphone. Did it matter that he was still in his sleep clothes?

"Ok, as a practice question: How do you define the emotion love?"

Ryou took a deep breath and smiled a very small smile. "Love is like the deepest sort of friendship there is, shared between two people who feel as if they could be with one another for an eternity and still never cease to be amazed." He flushed lightly. "It's what I-"

Seto cut him off. "That's good. Now, what about your talent? You can still play the flute, correct?"

"Yes, Seto."

"Good. And remember, I'm going to be helping you tomorrow with make up and clothes. Yami hates me for being able to go in the dressing room. Well, shall I accompany you back to your room?"

"O-ok."

Outside the room they stopped.

"S-Seto, I..."

Seto reached into his pocket and pulled out a small box. Opening it, he revealed a silver chain.

"Um, here. I got this for you to wear. I-I thought it would look good on you." He handed it to Ryou.

"It's beautiful. Thank you." Ryou gazed at the crystal heart.

Seto was about to turn and walk off, but:

"Will you put it on me?"

"O-ok."

Ryou pulled up his hair as Seto put the chain around his neck and fastened it. After he was done, Ryou turned to face him, crystal glittering in the moonlight.

"It is beautiful..."

"Seto, I..." Ryou's face reddened a lot.

"Yes?" He closed the distance between them significantly.

They were dangerously close to one another.

Quatre: Hi. She... went hiding. Major Seto/Ryou fans will be trying to kill her, so she hid. Probably in the infamous Happy Room, aka her closet full of scented candles.

Ceel: She ran off?

Quatre: Hai.

Ceel: Figures...


	4. Questions and Talents

Ooh, kinda left it off, didn't I? Where are Bakura, Yuugi, and Yami? Aren't they listening in/watching this? Personally, I wouldn't miss it...

**giggles at all the reviews** Happyful!

I know nothing about the order of events. We had to return the movie back to Blockbuster... T_T And no, there will be no sex or stuff. **gets pelted by sharp, pointy objects** Hey, did you know that Hill Country Fair canned dog food tastes like what it says? The Gourmet stuff didn't taste good...

Minna: WTF?! **backs away**

There are perfectly reasonable explanations! **laughs nervously** Really, there are.

Um, I'm just back from Mississippi now, so that's why it's so late... -_-

**Chapter 4-**

**Questions and Talents**

Seto and Ryou leaned closer to one another.

A loud sneeze interrupted them.

"Bakura! You ruined it!" Yami yelled in their ears.

Seto blinked. "What were we doing?" He seemingly snapped out of a trance of sorts. He shook his head in a confused way.

"Nothing. Um, I was just thanking you for the necklace." Ryou opened the sliding glass door. "Good night."

"Night."

Ryou lay down on his bed and smiled. He had been so close... he giggled quietly and squirmed in delight, hugging himself.

"I was so close! Seto-san!" He let out a quiet squeal and sighed happily. It may have not been a kiss, but it was close enough.

"Um, Ryou?"

He stopped suddenly, remembering the camera and microphone. Had Seto heard him as well? His entire face heated up.

"We've got blackmail."

"No, please..."

A door opened in the background.

"Hi Kaiba." Yuugi's voice greeted.

"Hn." Seto answered.

Quickly, Ryou removed the microphone and put it under his pillow. He didn't want to take the broach off, but... he took it and put it on the dresser.

Back to being a happyful freak.

"Morning." Ryou yawned, sitting down in the chair. He was in a new silvery dress and it showed part of his legs with a long slit. He didn't like that. But he was surprised how much like a girl he looked in all.

Seto was following with the bag of cosmetics.

"Good mornin' Jenny." Rachel sighed, brushing her hair.

Ryou yawned again.

"Someone's tired." Mary from California commented.

"Someone had a visitor last night." Rachel smirked. "Who was it, your boyfriend? I notice you now have new a necklace."

"Y-yes." Ryou flushed, touching the crystal heart, wishing they'd stop and... go apply fake breasts or something. Whatever they do.

Seto came up and set down the bag. He kept his eyes firmly planted to only things he considered appropriate.

"Hey..." Rachel smiled. "You get a nice, young consultant?" She smiled very fondly at Seto.

"Rachel!" Ryou hissed, shaking his head slightly.

Rachel mouthed the word 'oh' and winked, going back to business.

"What was that about?" Seto asked, taking out a brush and starting on Ryou's hair, hair spray in hand.

"Nothing. She just likes playing around." Ryou laughed nervously.

"Ok." He moved from hair to make up, taking out foundation first.

"You're getting good at this."

"Sh... It's hard when you move."

"Sorry."

Seto held Ryou's face in his hands and dabbed the blush brush against his cheeks lightly. Ryou felt his own face flushing deeply.

"There's no need to be embarrassed. Ok, maybe there is, but oh well. You'll do great. Interviews, right?"

"Yes." Ryou nodded.

"You have _everything, right?" Seto put emphasizes on 'everything'._

Ryou looked down slightly as his chest, flushing even deeper. "Yes."

Snickers were heard in his ear.

"Here." Seto handed him his lipstick. "You can apply it, right?"

Ryou nodded quickly.

"Good." Seto put a hand up to his ear, trying to check his microphone. "I have to go." He mumbled. "Someone to kill." He stomped off, fists clenched.

Ryou pitied anyone that got him mad.

"Shit, he's coming." Yami laughed nervously.

"Bakura, what did you say to him?" Yuugi asked.

"Nothing! Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit... I'm in the bathroom!" A door closed and laughing was heard.

"Was that him?" Rachel asked, sidling back up. "I won't tell."

Ryou nodded slowly, flushing.

"He was cute. Sorry was I trying to hit on him."

"That's ok." Ryou did feel a little jealous, but an apology was good.

"BAKURA!" A voice in his ear yelled. Laughter was stifled and Ryou had to hold in his own laugh.

"Well, shall we go?"

"Ok." Ryou stood and followed Rachel and the other girls towards the stage.

"Ok Rachel, describe your perfect date."

Rachel sat there in a dark purple dress that went well with her dark hair and eyes. "Well, I would have to say that we would go to eat dinner at a restraint that is not too expensive, but not really casual either. Afterwards, we would see a movie and possibly go for a walk in the park."

Ok, maybe there was more than that, but no one really cared. No one except for Ryou. He imagined himself on a date like that and found that he was once again reddening.

"Next is Jenny Smith from Texas."

Ryou walked out smiling and sat down, holding a microphone.

"Hello Jenny."

"Hello Bob." He smiled and waved slightly to the audience.

"Ok, your question is: If this society could have one thing, what would it be?"

Everyone knew the typical answer was world peace, but Ryou remembered his conversation with Rachel on the bus.

"I would have to say world unity. Peace, though good at first, always crumbles in some time or another and gives in to the inner conflicts. Unity, meaning as one, would mean that this Earth would act as one, act together for a better goal." He smirked at the surprised faces. "Thank you."

He stood and walked off stage.

"Thank you Jenny. That was different. Now we have Marylyn from Ohio."

Ryou flicked back his hair and nodded to Rachel.

"Good answer Jenny. That was so deep!"

"You know, that felt good."

"Bet it did. Come on, talents are next."

"Ok, I'll play Minuet. It's simple and sounds good." _I haven't played in a long time! He quickly played a scale and tuned the flute. "That's good. Haven't lost my touch!"_

A knock on the door came. Without waiting for an answer, Ember from Louisiana opened it and poked her head in. "Hey come on, we're needed at the stage."

"Well, at least you knocked." Rachel muttered.

Ryou had changed into a very pale sakura-pink long dress. He had been sure to cover the camera while he was in the bathroom.

When his turn came to go onto stage, Ryou walked very nervously, but his face and stride showed confidence. He hadn't tripped yet, and he wasn't going to.

He placed his flute at his mouth and steadied himself.

_Yeah, this isn't hard. A very simple classical peace. There, that's good. I'm only at measure ten...?_

It went on for less than three minutes, but it was the longest three minutes he had ever felt.

When he took his music and walked offstage, he heard the applause from the audience and smiled. But what made him beam was the applause from the microphone and the verbal congratulations.

Rachel joined him a few minutes later. "That was hard..."

Ryou nodded, sighing. "We did it though." He thought. "I have an idea, order pizza for dinner?"

"But, it has a lot of calories."

Ryou 'hm-ed' to himself. "Well, live it up just for a little."

"Mm, not tonight. Maybe another. After all, we still need to be in good shape for tomorrow's competition."

"What's tomorrow?"

"Swimsuit."

A choking sound filled his head as his eyes widened.

_How did I get stuck doing this?_

Hm, this is gonna be fun... -^_^-

Sorry it ended kinda quick, I wanted to finish before going to Mississippi, so I kinda typed it quick... and well, not as I'd like.


	5. Swimsuits, Reasons, the Recalled Mission...

Hee-hee! It's time! **hides from knives**

Gomen it hasn't been updated in a while... I can't watch the movie and I'm still recovering from the trip and I'm tired and school starts back up soon and... **gets conked on the head**

**Chapter 5-**

**Swimsuits, Reasons, the Recalled ****Mission****, and More**

"I thought you were going to help Ryou with his stuff." Yuugi commented, seeing Seto come back into the room.

"He said he could on his own, that he didn't need help."

"All, Ryou's growing up. He doesn't need someone to help him put on his bathing suit for him."

"I heard that!" The speaker said. "I just-just don't want you guys seeing me in this!"

"I got you one that wasn't a two-piece at least. And it has a little skirt. All you need is well, the falsies and remember to spray the bottom with hairspray."

"Why?"

"Chou says it keeps the suit from riding up."

"Ok." The sound of hair spray was heard.

"He better do this."

"He will..."

"What makes you so confident?"

Seto shrugged.

The other three snickered.

The girls lined up behind the curtains at the outdoor stage, lights glaring at them. Ryou stood there with a towel wrapped around him. He had taken the necessary precautions to look like a female, and his suit happened to hide any other indicators.

"Ok, you look just fine. You do." He mumbled to himself. "Just go. Go, go, go. Why do I also have a high metabolism?"

The girls started walking on stage four at a time in a line. Their states were called one by one and the cheers erupted.

Seto, Yami, Yuugi, and Bakura stood out in the crowds.

"Ohio!"

More cheers, more certain people wishing they had Advil.

"Washington!"

"Migraine..."

"Why are we out here again?"

"Texas!"

Eyes popped to the stage.

Ryou stood up on the stand, flushing and smiling nervously. He wore a one-piece that had a small skirt hanging off with openings that showed a little of his stomach and lower back.

((A/N: I had to! Ryou has a very nice ass... -^_^- **gets conked on the head**))

More cheers and whistles.

One particular guy that happened to be standing close to our protagonists in the crowd whistled very loudly. "Go Texas! She is hot!" More whistling.

Seto's eye twitched violently.

No seemed one noticed when the guy seemed to disappear from the masses. Seto rubbed his fist lightly.

The others backed away very slowly, deciding to skip any teasing commentary that may have been said.

Ryou automatically grabbed the nearest towel to him and wrapped it around his body. He seriously didn't like being in a swimsuit like this. Heck, he didn't even like going around in guys swim trunks, let alone something so... form fitting.

He flushed madly.

He stumbled away from the other girls, embarrassed. Sighing, he sank back against a wall. "This is evil... why did I let myself get talked into this?"

A voice seemed to answer his question. He could hear a conversation through the wall. Standing, he pressed his ear against the wall.

"This is going to be a real blast."

"Yeah, literally."

"The press is going to have a field day once we set these off."

Ryou gasped silently, wondering if he was really hearing what he thought he was. He couldn't be-

"Are we set then?"

"Not yet, we just need to set everything up and wait for the closing ceremony."

"Good, good. This is going to be great."

The door opened and Ryou jerked.

A woman and a man appeared from behind the door. They looked at him confusedly.

"I-I was just looking for the bathroom. I think it's that way." He pointed off somewhere and headed in that direction.

"Guys, did you hear that?" Ryou asked once he got away from the crowds.

"No." Yuugi's voice answered. "We just got back in the room."

"Where were you?"

"Watching."

"What?!" They had seen him on stage? He reddened even further.

"Well, what did you want to say?"

"The mission! I had completely forgotten the mission within all of this... stuff. But, it's going to be at the end of the pageant. A man and a woman. I didn't recognize them from anywhere."

"How do you know?"

"They were talking about something blowing up!" He said this in a frantic whisper, as to not attract too much attention.

"Oh my- Ryou, would you be able to recognize them again?"

"Yeah."

"Try to keep track of them."

"I will." He looked up and saw Rachel approaching. "Gotta go." Hi straightened up. "Hi Rachel!"

"Come on Jen, lunchtime!" She looped her arm around Ryou's and started dragging him.

_Why this girl said no to pizza... I will never know._

Ryou sat with his legs and arms crossed. "I told you everything I know. I only caught a glance at them, and I didn't hear the entire conversation. I was kind of trying to not let anyone think I was a guy."

He wasn't in a good mood. His partners were questioning him over and over again and he was in a skirt. The first bout of knocking out was happening later in the evening, and Ryou was wondering how he did.

He didn't mind the fact that he could be away from this-this embarrassment! He could have his life back, his freedom, his gun, his job, everything.

He sighed, feeling rather defenseless without his said gun.

He could be rid of the skirts, dresses, lack of proper food...

But.

This contest was growing on him. It-it was fun even. The danger of being found out was still a big problem, but it gave a good adrenaline rush. And he had made friends. Yes, these girls were his friends.

He hit his head a few times on the couch.

"You ok?"

"Yes, just wondering what we'll do if I don't make the cut."

"No, no, no. Don't think about that."

"That wouldn't be good."

"The entire mission would be wasted and the bomb..."

"You're not getting out."

Ryou liked the fact his partners- friends- believed in him. That gave him confidence... unless you twisted it around slight- no, no doing that. He was pretty sure of everyone's reasons for wanting to do this. He had long since been able to read his team's faces.

Yami, the team's leader. He cared for the safety of his team, though could be very annoying at times.

Yuugi was just kind-hearted and wanted to help. How he could actually wield a gun surpassed even Ryou's intellect.

Bakura... yes, he cared what happened to everyone. But Ryou was pretty sure the reason he wanted this particular assignment was the benefits of blackmail and a possible promotion.

Seto. Seto Kaiba, a caring and trustful person if you got to know him and broke through the barrier. Ryou so hoped he had succeeded.

Ryou sighed. Life sucked, he knew, but this much...?

There was a knock. Yuugi jumped up and ran to the door, opening it slightly. "You?"

He let the person in. It was Chou!

"Hello everyone! As it turns out, my client cancelled everything, so I came here. Tonight's the first cut, isn't it?"

Ryou nodded.

"Well, you still look well. Much better than I had hoped in fact."

"Thank you." Ryou beamed.

Chou turned to Seto. "I suppose you would want me to take over as the consultant now?"

"No!" he answered quickly.

"Hm? Why not?" Chou cocked his eyebrow.

"W-well, because the people have already seen me, so... if he got someone else, that would be suspicious."

Yami choked a laugh, breaking into a coughing fit. Seto's fist started shaking.

"So, what do you think?" Chou turned to Ryou.

"Well, Seto brought up a very good point, it would look suspicious. Plus, there's the added fact that I am unable to carry guns with me in... this, and we need an agent in there with weapons."

"Plausible answer. But I will still be staying here to watch the pageant anyway. Even if it is just as a spectator."

"I need to go get dressed. It's almost time." Ryou stood and started walking.

"Hey, wait up!" Seto got up and followed.

The door closed.

Yami started laughing as there was a mass of eye contact and nodding.

"Ok, twenty bucks say they get knocked up before this is over." Bakura laid down a twenty.

"I bet with that." Yami put down a twenty.

"You two are sick perverts..." Yuugi commented. "Twenty that they admit their feelings by the end." He laid his money.

"Hm, I bet with Yuugi." Chou commented. The others looked at him strangely. "What? I can bet too."

"What if no one wins?"

"Everyone gets their money back?"

"Ok, team betting. Winners get twenty dollars richer."

"I could sure use that twenty."

"You're not getting it."

"It's Ryou we're talking about here. You know, little innocent Ryou?"

"The one that beat Kaiba up?"

"True..."

"Hey, let's go watch!"

Of course, I control who wins the bet, and I've already mentally planned the end. Gomen, I had to add in a running bet cause it seemed appropriate.

**snickers** I think I'm becoming a hentai... **slaps self**


	6. The Cut

Hm, is he going to make the first cut? What about his friends? Who shall move on? Does Ryou look THAT much like a girl?

**Chapter 6-**

**The Cut**

"Ok, you're running a little late." Seto combed the brush through Ryou's hair as he applied his own makeup.

"Jen, hurry up!" Ember called.

"You don't wanna be late for the first cut, do you?" Mary asked.

"Coming!" He messed with his dress a little and started going out the door.

"Good luck, Ryou." Seto smiled.

Ryou was nervous. Yes, he had gotten through the 1st swimsuit round, the talents, and the interviews, but this was deciding the top ten. How could he compete as a woman if he was going against the real thing?

"Carry yourself well. Good form." Ryou reminded himself. "Look graceful. You are graceful."

"Confidence." Rachel sighed.

"Right."

They entered the line of girls, receiving both a torch and foam state.

The music started and the line got moving.

_Ok, even if you see the people, don't break in the line._

Lo and behold, there they were. The two people. They were setting something up behind the statue of Lady Liberty.

_That can't be the explosives, that wouldn't do much damage to the contestants. They must have not set it up yet._

Mary bumped into him, stirring him from his thoughts. "I'm sorry Jenny."

"No, my fault." He continued in the line until he reached the stage. Then, get to one of the stage hands, give them the props, and get in place, just like it was practiced.

Ryou reviewed the dance steps in his mind. Yes, he could remember most of them. No, all. All of them.

The music started as the last of the girls lined up.

Ryou matched pace with the other girls while doing this dance that was actually harder than it looked. He didn't even bother wearing his earpiece, it would have distracted him so much, and this counted for a lot.

_Ok, step... remember the arms. Yeah, that's right!_

It was awkward at first, but the rhythm and beat carried on.

_This is fun! Ryou held in a laugh._

_Ryou... A tall figure disappeared behind a curtain to join with his partners in the audience._

The music ended and the dance finished.

The host came in with an introduction and whatnot.

((A/N: Aka, the author don't remember squat...))

"So now, shall we choose our ten lucky women?"

Cheers erupted form the audience. The group had their fingers crossed.

"The first is... Georgia!"

A red-headed woman walked up to the front, smiling and crying, waving to the audience.

"Louisiana!"

Ember laughed happily and walked up, waving. But...

"Oof!"

She tripped on her heels. But she got back up, perfectly ok.

"Ok, Ryou's definitely in now, if she got in." Bakura commented.

"Washington!"

A strawberry blond woman faced the crowds.

"Florida!"

Dark-eyed Rachel hugged Ryou.

"I'm sure you're going to make it." She whispered.

"Thanks."

"New York!"

A black woman with beautiful long hair approached the front.

"California!"

Mary walked up.

"Four more people." Yuugi whispered.

"New Jersey!"

A black-haired woman that was somewhat shorter than most.

"Nebraska!"

A black woman with shorter hair that curled slightly.

"Texas!"

Ryou almost fainted as his eyes widened. "Me?" He mouthed. Rachel waved him over as he walked carefully over to the front, trying not to make the same mistake Ember did and trip.

The guy Seto had punched was there with a bandage on his nose. He didn't see the tall man, but decided to not whistle anyway.

"Last is... Alaska!"

All the women that were left exited the stage as the ten chosen were applauded and praised.

Ryou's eyes searched the crowd, looking for someone... there. But the eyes turned away from him after a few seconds. Ryou's smile broadened.

Finally they were allowed to return to the rooms.

"Hey Jen, I'll take you up on that pizza you offered."

Ryou thought about it.

"But we still have the last swimsuit competition tomorrow." Mary reminded.

"Oh yeah..." They sighed.

"Tomorrow night, pizza, no matter what."

"Yeah." They shook on it.

"Expect some visitors." Ember added.

"Hey Ryou." Seto's voice called in his ear. "We're all going out to eat for dinner. You know you want to come."

Ryou would have nodded, but it would have caused a slight scene.

_Can't believe I still have to war the damn dress._

"Ryou, you know people may recognize you." Seto intervened, either reading his mind or the obvious expression upon his face. "Tell you what, how bout after we're done with this, Yami goes a day wearing a dress."

"What?! Why me?"

"Hey, I didn't want this job so badly."

"You're the one who pissed everyone off."

"At least I didn't call the assistant director while I was drunk, saying some rather vulgar things. You should be glad he never found out who it was."

"I was drunk!"

"Whose fault is that?"

"His." Yami pointed at Bakura. "He forced me into playing a drinking game with him!"

"Hey, come on." Yuugi interjected. "People are going to start wondering why the Texas candidate is with three seemingly drunk guys soon if you don't shut up."

"At least it's a casual dress." Ryou muttered. He felt cross.

Seto leaned over and whispered in his ear. "After this, we kill those two."

"Deal, what about Yuugi and Chou?"

"They're our alibis. They help us make up a story."

Ryou shivered. He liked the feeling of Seto's breath on his ear.

"Cold?"

"No." Actually... "Ok, maybe I am. You try wearing this."

"Here." Seto took off his jacket and hung it around Ryou's shoulder's.

"T-thanks." He flushed slightly. Seto smiled.

"They're being more open." Yuugi whispered to Chou.

"Yes. This is interesting, studying them and their chemistry. Now I know why that Crocodile Hunter guy keeps his job."

Yuugi cocked his eye.

"Don't ask."

"Hey Seto!" Bakura called over to him, across the table. "You think Ryou's hot and sexy, right?"

"What the hell are you implying?!" Seto glared daggers.

"Well, doesn't he, err... she? Whatever, look really good like that?" Yami asked, pointing at Ryou, who was flushing very hard.

"They're trying to win the bet." Yuugi whispered.

Chou nodded. From nowhere, he pulled out a paper fan and smacked Yami and Bakura upside the head. "Please ignore them."

((A/N: Ooh, be glad it wasn't Tasuki-chan's fan... **imagines fire** Hm... **insert maniacal laughter here**))

"Ow..."

"So Seto, really, do I look good in this? I mean, I can't exactly judge myself in a dress. So I really look good enough to win this? Or at least get far?"

"Yeah. I-I think so at least." Seto cursed at himself for stuttering. "So, have you seen those two people again?"

"Yes! They were dressed as maintenance workers fixing something up behind the statue of Lady Liberty. I doubt it was the bomb, it may have been actual work. A bomb wouldn't do sufficient damage form there."

"Still, I think I'll check it out."

"Be careful, ok? If it is an actual bomb and something happened, I-I don't know..." He lowered his face down and looked back up to see Seto closing the distance between their two bodies. "S-Seto..."

Seto's hand reached up to touch Ryou's arm. The touch was soft and gentle. Ryou half-closed his eyes.

CRASH!

They jerked apart very quickly.

"Ow... where am I? How did I get here?"

Ryou groaned. "Ember! She sleepwalks. Mary must not have noticed. I-I'll see you tomorrow Seto. Night." He ran off to find the lost girl, rolling his eyes.

"Y-yeah. Sure Ryou. Night." He paused. "What the hell is coming over me?" He sighed and walked off, kicking a stone as he went.

Ryou dragged the half-conscious Ember off to her room. Knocking, he yawned. "You cost me something, you know that? If you weren't my friend, I'd leave you out here."

At this point Mary opened the sliding door. "Oh! Ember walked out? Here, I got her. Thanks Jenny."

"Welcome."

"You should get to bed. It's late."

"Yeah, thanks."

Ryou went to his and Rachel's room, opening it and closing it slowly.

He slowly removed the broach and earpiece, hiding the earpiece so Rachel would not stumble upon it.

Sighed, he fell on his stomach and sandwiched his head between his two pillows. "Seto..." His voice came muffled.

Deciding that suffocating was not on his 'to do' list, he laid normally, lulling himself into a sleep.


	7. Pizza Party Or Not

Next chappie is last! Now, swimsuit, talents, and the second cut!

Neh, I started a doujinshi! It has horrible animation, but still! Actually, it's of this fic, starting with the "almost kiss" scene from the end of chapter three... I'll have to try animate more parts of it later.

At this point I'm running off 20% memory, 70% imagination, 5% Coke, and 5% Happy Room. Gomen if I don't remember squat and things end up wrong.

Ok, GOMEN NASAI OR NOT UPDATING! You know you gotta beat writer's block when people are reviewing your other fics and asking you to update this one. I guess one would thank the peeps who kept bugging me about it...

Ryou: **sigh** I was happy about not wearing a dress or swimsuit for a while...

Seto: But you looked good in them. I mean, as I said, not many guys can actually wear a dress and look like a girl.

Ryou: -_-

**Chapter 7-**

**Pizza Party?**** Or Not...**

Ryou kept his towel closely wrapped around his body. Rachel was in the bathroom, but still!

"Hey Jen!"

"Yeah?"

"D'ya have any tampons?"

Ryou's eyes widened as his face reddened. "N-no!" Why the hell would she be asking him that?! Oh wait, he was a 'girl' right now, and that, Ryou guessed, was what girls did, ask each other of they had feminine products.

"Oh... let me look... oh, never mind!"

Ryou's face stayed reddened. "You guys aren't listening, are you?" He mumbled quietly.

Silence. "Huh? What? Did you say something Ryou? Sorry, we were watching Monty Python and the Holy Grail and eating fast food."

"No, I didn't say anything." Ryou glared at nobody.

"Hey, the competition's starting up soon, isn't it?"

"Yes..." Ryou mumbled.

Rachel came out of the bathroom in the swimsuit. "Come on Jen, we gotta go!" She grabbed his arm and started half-running, Ryou following. He clutched at the towel desperately, unwilling to let it slip off.

"Here we have our ten finalists, ten gorgeous ladies who have surpassed all the others in this contest with beauty, intellect, and empathy."

_I'm embarrassed... Ryou giggled mentally. He was getting over the embarrassment of doing this quickly. It was kind of fun... he pulled on his skirt nervously and tapped his foot with the background music.___

He flushed as the states were announced one by one. When Texas was called, he went out, looking feminine and sexy. He smiled- though forced himself not to laugh- and hoped he had done well enough not to let anyone know he was a guy. And in his mind he thanked the skirt of his swimsuit. Also, in his mind, he wanted to kill the person who assigned them this assignment, but it wasn't like he'd say that aloud.

_Ok, get me off the stage! Please, get me off the stage!_

He sighed greatly as one by one they were slowly let offstage.

"Seriously, this is nerve wracking... fun, but nerve wracking." He hurried and got ready for the talents section of the eliminations. That meant running back to the room and changing in the privacy of the bathroom. Also grabbing his flute and music.

By the time he made it back to the stage, he was shaking and wearing a long, pale lilac-pink dress.

"Just in time. You're up Jen."

"Already?"

"Yes, you took a while."

"I don't see why you can't just change with the rest of us, are you embarrassed about something?"

"Sorry for taking so long." He dodged the subject, took out his music and placed it on a stand. After taking out his flute and tuning it, he took the stand on stage, carefully balancing the music.

And since no description of the song needs to be put, the author won't put it. Besides that it sounded pretty and the author can play it on the violin.

Except he messed up on one note. He had to hold the note out and realized he was flat just a tiny bit, but enough to hear. But his quick thinking came in handy when he turned it into a trembelo, playing the correct note and the flat note quickly multiple times to get a shaky tone that fit.

But besides that all went well. He didn't trip, his flute didn't faint, he didn't trip, and no guys yelled loudly from the audience only to get trounced.

A round of applause went up as he exited, this included some whistles.

He hurried off and found Rachel.

"Hey, how about we get changed and go for that pizza?" She asked.

"Sure, steady the nerves before tonight..." Ryou sighed.

"And we can come, right...?" Ember grasped his arm.

"Sure, sure." Ryou rolled his eyes and Rachel groaned.

"Yay! Did ya hear that Mary?"

"Yes, yes Ember. Calm down."

"Ok..." Ember pouted.

"Going somewhere?" Bakura asked in the mike.

"Without your lover?" Yami added, snickering.

Ryou let out a low growl.

"You ok Jen?"

"Oh, yeah! Just clearing my throat." He faked coughing a few times. How they fell for it still amazes him.

Ten minutes found all four of them at the hotel entrance, wearing casual clothes and minimal make-up, hardly recognizable as Miss United States contestants. One would think they were just some college girls out for a good time.

Ryou forced himself to improvise. He had no casual girl clothes, so he had to use his normal jeans and a T-shirt... and had to wear certain things he would have preferred to leave behind. Oh, he'd have so much fun going back to being a normal guy.

"So, we're all competing for the title, we find out later tonight which of us, if any, go to the top five." Rachel's face grew serious.

Mary kept concentrated on the road. "I wish all of you good luck. We made it this far; as for as I'm concerned, even if I don't make it tonight, I did good. Same for all of you."

"But I wonder, who will make it?" Ryou asked, still masking his voice slightly- it was still a little masculine, just not enough.

There was a stiff silence in the car. Eyes grew figuratively dark as each woman- or man- contemplated their running and place.

The silence made Ryou uncomfortable. He even now wished that Bakura and Yami were making jokes in his ear just to lighten his mood. But no, he had left his earpiece at home, as well as his camera. He still had the necklace though. I fingered the heart slightly and gave a miniscule smile. At least he had gained something relationship-wise, maybe.

But yet, he had to get further along, to guarantee the safety. If only the three girls he sat with knew their lives were in danger, and only this guy who was cross-dressing as a woman could save them. Ryou felt very angsty.

"Moo." Ember said suddenly, breaking the silence.

Stares turned to the dirty-blond. Small smiles slowly cracked on their faces and chuckles and giggles erupted and began to crescendo into all-out laughs. The tense air was lifted like a veil.

"Oh my god, that was so dense, yet funny!"

"Thank you." Ember smiled at her accomplishment.

"Reminds me of my first boyfriend." Mary commented.

"Spill." Rachel grasped her chair.

"Ok, we were at the mall. He had bought a calendar from this cart. He paid for the thing, took the change and started walking off, completely forgetting the calendar! I had to grab it and call after him. He turned to me, stopped, took the bag, and started walking while turning back around. BAM! Right into a brick column."

"Yeah? Well, my high school boyfriend ran up a flight of stairs and into a doorframe." Rachel nodded.

"When I was younger," Ryou started, "I took a walk at the Reflective Lake in front of the Washington Monument. There were these Canadian geese there. I was a little kid, so I bought some ice cream and tried to play with the geese. They chased me around, hissing and flapping their wings." He laughed. "That and the added experience of my father telling me to pet a goose at the zoo made me somewhat afraid of them. The goose bit my finger."

"Washington? Aren't you from Texas?"

Ryou caught his mistake. "I used to live in Washington, before moving to Texas. Yes, there was a lake of geese there." He nodded.

"Ah..."

"No, at my 8th grade end-of-school dance, they had these strobe lights flashing." Ember pantomimed flashing lights. "I was dared to stare straight into them for as long as I could."

"How long did you go?"

"Ten minutes. I did blink, I will tell you. But ow, that hurt."

"That's what happened to your brain." Rachel smirked.

"Rachel!" Ember lightly hit her upside the head.

"Hey girls, there aren't any decent pizza places around here. How about a restaurant?"

"Ooh! There's Bennigan's!" Ember pointed, halfway standing up.

"All opposed?" Silence. "Bennigan's it is, I guess."

"Yay!" Ember sat down.

"Calm down girl, you act as if you never get fed!"

"Hey, what time do we need to be back?" Ryou asked.

"Hm, eight-thirty is when it starts... so, eight, I'd say."

"It's five-forty right now, we have enough time."

Mary parked and all the girls and Ryou walked in. They were automatically swept up by a waitress to be seated.

A young man came up, smiling nervously. "So, what can I get for you ladies to drink?"

"Oh, an iced tea." Rachel said.

"Water."

"Coke." Of course, Ember.

"Iced tea as well." Ryou raised his hand slightly to indicate he had said it.

The waiter winked and walked off.

They started flipping through the menus.

"Hey Jen, isn't that your boyfriend?" Rachel asked, looking over his shoulder.

Ryou turned around. Lo and behold, there were Seto, Yami, Yuugi, Bakura, and Chou Ryuuen, now just to be called Ryuuen in the narrative.

"Who is that he's with?" Rachel inquired.

"Oh, some friends who came along." Ryou waved it off, cold-sweating at the thought of being discovered.

"Why don't you go say hi?" Mary asked.

"No, no. That's ok."

"Huh?"

"Um... you see, his friends don't know we're dating, and he'd prefer not to let them know." He mentally kicked himself for the lame excuse. "Plus, how would you feel if you were a guy and saw you girlfriend, going for Miss United States, in a restraint like this?"

"Good point."

"Hey, isn't that Mr. Chou Ryuuen?"

"The pageant consultant?"

"Yeah!"

"Jenny, your boyfriend knows him?"

"Um, yeah! They... met here! You know, they just became friends really quick and all."

Just then the waiter came to give them drinks. Ryou would have stood and kissed the guy, had he not already been in love and had a lack of wanting attention.

"Two teas, a water, and a Coke. Ok, are you ready to order?"

"Victoria filet, well done."

"Same here, medium well."

"Here too, medium rare."

"Um, same thing?" Ryou halfway asked. "Medium well."

Slight time lapse. Ok, large time lapse.

"Excuse me, I need to use the bathroom." Ryou excused himself and got up.

_Ok, guy's or girl's? Why couldn't I just hold it?_

He finally made up his mind, walking into the guy's room and shutting the stall tightly, praying no one came in. The restaurant wasn't particularly full, so luck came with him.

He started washing his hands when the door opened. His eyes widened.

"R-Ryou?" Seto asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Seto? Thank god, I thought you were some normal person! My predicament would be hard to explain in that situation."

"Yes, it would. But I repeat, what are you doing here?"

"Oh, some of the girls and I came out to get some food. What, d'ya think you have to only eat salad to keep this figure?" He slapped himself lightly on the ass to emphasize his point.

Seto started wondering what the hell happened to Ryou. He was starting to act like a girl- as if he hadn't sometimes already. "No, no. Just wondering why. And also why you removed yoru earpiece and camera."

"Hey, I've heard a lot of girl talk on the way here. You don't need to hear it."

"You told them of the geese incident, didn't you?"

"Yes... and according to my story it took place a long time ago..."

"Rather than two years ago, huh? Ryou, what am I going to do with you?" He put a hand on his companion's shoulder, suddenly realizing that it felt very good there. They made eye contact and held it there in a liminal moment.

"I-I... I need to get back before they wonder where I am." He turned slowly, feeling the warm hand slip off of his shoulder.

"Ok then. I'll see you later, I guess."

"Yeah. See ya."

Ryou came back to the table and sat down.

"What took you so long? We were about to come look for you."

"Sorry. Um, I met Seto at the entrances and we talked some."

"Ah, I see..."

"Since when have you been having this problem?" Ember filled in jokingly.

"Seto's his name, huh?"

"Go away..." Ryou glared, causing his companions to laugh. He couldn't glare if he seriously wanted to.

"Well, it's about time to go. The bill came while you were in the bathroom."

"Here, it's on me." Ryou took his wallet out of his pocket and wrote out a check and pulled out some money as a tip- a little extra because of the earlier save.

Ryou sent a small wave to Seto, who had come back to the group of guys and was watching them intently.

"And now, here are the top five of this competition! All ten of these women have risen quickly through the crowds to each become their own shining star. But only one can wear the crown. Here! This is the time to eliminate half the contestants remaining! First up is... California."

Mary smiled and winked at the others.

"Texas!"

Ryou almost fainted as he stepped up, but then shot a smile to the crowd and to his fellow contestants. _Oh my god! I'm in the top five!_

"Louisiana!"

Ember stepped up, careful not to trip over her garments.

"New York!"

The black woman- Destiny- came up and flashed a beautiful smile.

"The last state is..."

Ryou then realized that Rachel wasn't up here with them. He looked back at her, eyes widened in a pleading manner.

"I am willing to accept it." She mouthed to him, nodding.

Ryou bit his lip.

The sentence from the announcer's mouth came as a waterfall of words. "The last state is Florida!"

"Ah!" Rachel screamed excitedly.

Ryou smiled and clapped, eyes filling with tears of relief.

"Oh my god...!" Rachel hugged Ryou tightly. "We did it, all four of us."

They were all lounging at poolside tables while other women swam off jealousy and the stench of defeat.

Incidentally, certain guys found this the perfect time to come out for a swim, but this section isn't focused on them. Except Yami and Bakura took the chance to whistle at them and yell about a certain Texas representative- most likely to get a certain other person jealous and pissed off.

Ember climbed out of the pool and wrapped a towel around herself. She sat down and sipped a Dasani bottled water.

"So, what do all of you think brought you up this far?" Mary asked. "I think it was faith in myself and others."

"Yeah, confidence, without being over confident." Ember agreed.

"The help of others and belief in myself and those others." Rachel smiled. "What about you Jen?"

"I want to change the world."

And now I start singing to the Inu Yasha Japanese theme.

Ok, so it wasn't long enough to compensate for the long amount of time gone without updating, but oh well! The next chappie is last, and I'll try to make it worth it. I'll try... my mind is not settled on humor now, mostly drama and romance, and the next chapter will be romance-oriented. Yes, some humor too, and the mission recalled...

A lot of the experiences mentioned, such as the goose thing, are true stories... damn geese, I hate geese now! Otou-san told me to pet the goose in the cage at the zoo and it bit me! Then the flock of geese in Washington! They didn't like me...! **sniffles**

Well, I again mention the people who forced me to update. Seriously, I typed the majority of this in about an hour, including bathroom and Coke breaks, so I haven't had time to read over it, gomen nasai. Well, I guess I'll see y'all later! Ja ne!


	8. Drawing to a Close

Ok fans/people who don't know why the hell they're reading this, this is the last chapter. In other words, after this, go find some worthwhile fics to spend your time on.

**sigh** And what about the proclaimed romance? **grin**

I swear the theme for this fic is Inu Yasha's opening theme song... I mean it, it starts as "I want to change the world..."

And I now realize that Nuri-chan's name was Chou Ryuuen, Ryuuen being first name. I'm changing it from now on, so he shall by Mr. Chou or Ryuuen without the 'Mr.'

This would have been up Sunday the 20th, but nii-chan would NOT allow me on the computer to work on this fic throughout the weekend. And the choosing of the winner scene sucks! It's pretty obvious!

**Chapter 8-**

**Drawing to a Close**

Ryou tugged at his hair with the brush. "Ow! Ow, ow, ow..." He pulled at knots he had gained swimming. He had had to blow-dry his hair. "Be confident. Be cool, calm."

Annoyed, he pulled at his clothing. The dress was a sparkly silver, and it was the one he would wear for the remainder of the pageant.

"Come on Jenny, it's almost time for the last interviews!" Rachel played with the doorknob to make it rattle for emphasis.

"Coming! I'm coming!" He pulled on his wide-heel high heels and opened the door.

"Come on!" Rachel grabbed his arm and started dragging him along. They were almost to the stage area when the taller of the two stopped to prevent herself from running into a certain guy.

"S-Seto?" Ryou asked. He stared at his feet and flushed. The cool evening air made it seem all the more romantic a scene.

"Oh, Jenny, I'll see you later." She winked and scampered off- quite literally.

"Ryou." Seto grabbed his arm. "It's almost time. Do you remember the mission at all?"

"Oh, um..."

Seto sighed, but than smiled. "Yeah, I've been getting caught up in stuff as well, and I'm not even part of this. I'll send Yami, Yuugi, and Bakura to check around backstage. I'll stay and make sure no one tries doing anything from the crowd. Contact me if there's anything wrong, ok?"

"Ok, Seto."

Seto leaned over and kissed him lightly on the forehead.

Ryou blinked and realized the previous actions had just been a delusion.

"Are you ok?" Seto asked, noticing that he seemingly started drifting.

Ryou nodded, still flushing.

"You'll do well. You've gotten this far." With that, he turned and left.

Ryou sighed. "Damn it, I have to mess up all the time, don't I? Why can't I say anything?"

Had he been a 'guy' at the time, he'd have bashed his head against a wall and therefore forgotten any problems, but one might not find it right if a candidate for Miss United States was doing that.

New York's candidate finished her question and answer.

"Ok, Ember, why did you come to this pageant, and what did you learn here?"

Ember cleared her throat and spoke into the microphone. "Well, being from my particular family, we didn't have very much money growing up, so education was hard. I came so that I would have a chance for the scholarship money so I could help my family get back up on its feet again."

"Oh..." The four other girls sighed.

"As for what I've learned, people actually care about what happens. I've met wonderful friends whom I hope to keep in contact with for a long time."

There was a round of applause as Ember smiled.

"Mary, what about you? What have you learned and why did you come here?"

"I came to show that just because you're beautiful doesn't mean that you don't have any future besides being a fashion model. I hope to finish schooling at Harvard, so I came to get the chance to do so. While here, I too have met friends and people from other states who go through the same things I do. I've learned that... that I'm not alone in my struggle to get rid of the stereotypes."

Another round of applause.

"Jenny, what are your answers to the same questions?"

"Well," Ryou smiled nervously, "I want to change the world. That's why I came in the first place. And, now that I'm here, I do realize that these people... are wonderful people. I was one of those people that Mary commented on, not believing that beauty queens were as smart or as capable. And ever since the first day, and meeting my first friends, I realized that I was wrong. I've made wonderful friends and relationships have flourished beautifully. And I still hope to change the world."

Even Yami smiled at the answer. Yuugi sighed happily and commented while Bakura... he just shook his head and groaned at mushiness. They hadn't seen anyone trying to do anything funny, just maintenance.

"Maybe he was wrong."

Seto and Ryuuen watched from the crowds.

"I've done it." Ryuuen said, smiling. "Jenny used to be Ryou Bakura, a guy from the FBI. Now he is Jenny Smith, one of the women in the top five of the Miss United States pageant."

"You're acting like he really turned into a girl." Seto mumbled, shaking his head.

"How would you like it if he had?" Ryuuen asked cryptically.

"Huh?"

"How will you act if he wins?"

"Well, we didn't come to this for him to win it, just to stop a possible bombing." Seto wondered at his questions.

"Seto Kaiba, if someone you knew told you that they loved you, and you were not sure how to react, how would you react and what would you think of it later?"

"Depends on who it is." They exchanged significant glances.

"I will win this bet." Ryuuen mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Rachel, same question."

She breathed in deeply. "Well, I came here for a chance to go to a good college and make friends. I'm sure my story sounds like everyone else's, getting called an airhead, a ditz, people expecting you to do nothing more with your life than becoming.... a Victoria's Secret model or something. But I guess each and every one of us came here to prove them wrong. To show them we have the power to be who we want.

"As for what I've learned, I too learned that there were others like me, who fought for the same thing. I made friends whom I depend on, whom I love dearly and hope to keep contact with."

A round of applause and cheering.

"And there was the final interviews. Come back later tonight at nine for the final judging and find out who is this year's Miss United States!"

There was a loud round of applause. Didn't these people's hands ever start hurting?

"G'job y'all." Ember commented, sounding eerily Texan.

"Ember?"

"Yes...?"

"What's with the accent?"

"Oh, I'm just imitating a Texan accent. Trying to piss someone off."

Ryou knew that meant him and his eyebrow twitched slightly.

"Hey girls, why don't we get something to eat like yesterday?"

Ryou was about to answer when a voice interrupted his thoughts.

"Ryou, we need you to help our investigation."

"Oh, I'm sorry, I have other things planned. My... my boyfriend already asked me to go with him." _Ignore the laughs in your ear, ignore them, ignore them, ignore them... Kill them, kill them, find gun and kill them. For some reason the second bout of thoughts stuck easier._

"Oh. Well, how about the rest of you?"

"Sure."

"You don't know what you're missing Jenny."

"But yeah, spend time with Seto." Rachel smirked.

Ryou felt a slightly implied meaning and flushed wildly.

He was wearing pants, and very glad of that fact.

"Hey, wait up." He followed behind his other half as they climbed the ladder to the catwalk over the stage. Seto, Yami, and Yuugi were down there, checking out other stuff. Ryou was stuck following Bakura up this thin, creaky, long ladder.

"I've seen you climb faster than that." Bakura muttered.

"Well, back then I hadn't been pampered as a girl for days!" He almost cried happily as he reached the top.

"Grumpy cause you're not staring up at Kaiba's ass..." Bakura muttered that part, before asking loudly, "Ok, now where did you see those people rigging stuff last time?"

"Up there. Behind the Lady Liberty." Ryou pointed to the other side of the walk and up- what do you know- another ladder. What was up with ladders?

This time Bakura went up there only. "There's nothing up here!"

"Well, I saw people rigging something up!"

"Damn, they must have known you saw them and moved it."

"But where...?" Ryou used his position to search. There wasn't any specific place he could think of that hadn't been checked. Heck, Yuugi had even used his height advantage to check under the stage. Yami and Seto were combing the seats with dogs.

"Nothing here." Bakura climbed down and started herding Ryou to the ladder that led down. Ryou swore to himself he'd never climb another ladder after this.

"Anything?" Yuugi asked, coming from his search behind stage. With him was a dog that was nearly his height. Luckily well-trained though.

Ryuuen sat in a seat in the front row. "It's now seven o'clock. I suggest we get something to eat before nine."

"Yeah, that would help."

But unbeknownst to their eyes, that as they left, two people slinked in carrying some electronics of sorts. They made their way to the Lady Liberty and set to work.

They had found pizza. The girls had found pizza when Ryou wasn't around. They had found a nice, clean Pizza Hut, just a little further down from the Bennigan's.

"But you had pizza!" Ryou mumbled.

"You could have come with us." Ember reminded.

"What did you have anyway?"

"Salad."

"You're keeping your figure." Mary pointed out.

Ryou tugged at his dress and eyed his chest. Damn he hated those fake things. 

"Let's go everyone!"

"Good luck."

"Jenny, wait." Rachel stopped Ryou.

"Yes?"

"No matter what happens, we're still friends, right? I mean, the odds of me winning are less than 20% in my opinion. As I said before, you're one of those people who can be trusted easily."

"Are you telling me that the thing's rigged?"

"No!" Rachel laughed. "It's just that... I feel you have a much better chance of winning than I do. And I wish you good luck."

"Come here." They hugged, Ryou not caring what was revealed.

"Well, let's go."

The five women- four women and one man- stood there, in the bright light, stared at by a multitude of eyes and even more unseen faces beyond TVs.

Seto and the others were backstage, watching for anything suspicious. This was the people's last chance to kill them, so they had to be on their guard.

"Hello and welcome back! So, shall we get to see who our winner of the Miss United States pageant is?"

Loud roars erupted.

"Ok now, the 4th runner up is... New York!"

There was a pause to allow clapping as the said woman moved forward.

"3rd runner up is... Louisiana!"

Ember smiled and walked forward, almost tripping, but not quite!

"2nd runner up is California!"

Mary smiled, not having expected to get even this far and very grateful despite that she was so close but not quite.

Ryou and Rachel stared at each other. It was one of them. Which one would it be?

"And, the 1st runner up, to take the winner's place if she is unable to fulfill her duties is..."

The tension built. Seto hardly noticed the person behind him until he saw the movement from the side of his eye. He turned, seeing the male maintenance worker holding a detonator.

Seto's eyes widened.

"The 1st runner up is Texas, meaning that Miss United States is Florida's Rachel Cooper!"

Ryou grabbed Rachel into a hug. She was crying happily.

"Watch out. Be careful!"

"I can't hear you! Jenny, I'll see you later!" Rachel was pulled towards the previous queen, who was holding a crown on a padded pillow in her hands.

Seto dived at the maintenance worker, tackling him. Yami and Bakura joined in, prying the detonator from his hands. Yuugi and Ryuuen were very calmly holding back the woman, who was hardly resisting, mostly in shock of her partner getting beaten up by two men.

"The detonator!" The man dived after it, knocking it.

The clapping got louder as Rachel was awarded the crown. Ryou was staring around, unable to do anything about it.

Someone kicked the detonator. It slid until...

BOOM!

Fireworks went off from behind Lady Liberty.

Yami, Seto, and Bakura stopped, standing slowly.

"THAT'S WHAT IT DID?!"

"What about the bomb?"

"What bomb?" The female asked.

"But we got a bomb threat..."

"Who are you?"

"We're with the FBI. We got a bomb threat here." Yami flashed his badge.

"We were just setting up the fireworks."

The girls cleared off stage.

"Guys?" Ryou asked, bewildered. He looked over at the beat up maintenance worker.

"Oh, Jenny..." Seto grabbed his arm and led him to the side. "There is no bomb."

"What?"

"There is no bomb!"

"Wait, wait-wait-wait... No bomb. Then what was that about?"

Bakura's cell rang. "Hello? Yes sir. Yes, uh-huh. What? What do you mean-! Oh my god- we went through all of this- shit! No! This is not happening!" He slammed his cell shut.

"What?" Yuugi asked.

"It was a fake letter. That letter was a practical joke from some drunk probably. They caught him and he confessed."

"Wait," Ryou held up his hands, "I am up here- in a dress, no less- and there was no reason?"

"That seems like it." Yami sighed.

"ARGH!"

"Jenny?" Rachel walked up. "Who are these people?"

"We're with the FBI." Yami flashed his badge.

Bakura hit his arm. "Do you need to show everyone that?"

"What-what happened? Why are the FBI here? Jenny, are you one of them?" Her eyes were wide and full of confusion.

"Yes, I am, Rachel. You will probably hear the whole story by tomorrow's six o' clock news. Now excuse me, I need to go suffocate myself." Ryou walked off to the room.

The next afternoon, after closing ceremonies, Ryou and Rachel met out front.

"Hey, if you want to contact me, here's my email and phone number and stuff." She handed him a piece of paper with the information on it.

"Here, um..." Ryou took a pen and wrote on the bottom half of the sheet, tearing it off and handing it to her. "Look me up if you're ever in DC."

"Yeah." She looked it over. "Ryou? Isn't that Japanese?"

"It is." Ryou nodded.

"Well, Ryou, Jenny, whatever your name is, I'll be seeing you hopefully, but I gotta go. Bye."

Ryou hugged her. "Bye."

With that, Rachel started walking to her car.

Ryou felt a hand on his shoulder. "Hm? Hi Seto." He turned towards him.

"Good job, Ryou. You did that well, and made it to the 2nd place slot."

"Thanks." Ryou flushed, diverting eye contact.

"Well, it just proves that you look like a woman."

"What?" Ryou faced him, but stopped. Seto was looking down at him, smiling in a different fashion than his normal smirk.

"Ryou, I'm proud of you. You did better than I had hoped."

Yuugi-tachi and Ryuuen watched from afar, not wanting to disturb them.

"You've lost." Yuugi whispered to Yami.

"No, we just have to shove them in a closet and let nature take its course." Bakura growled.

"Anyways, um, I guess it's about time we get going, huh?" He started to turn.

"Seto, wait." He grabbed his arm

"Hm?" Seto turned back around to face him.

"Seto, I-I... oh screw it." Ryou jumped up and latched his arms around Seto's neck, pressing their lips together in the process.

What they didn't see was Ryuuen's camera flash.

Slowly separating, Ryou slid off of Seto and flushed. Neither had anything to say.

"It's about time!" Yuugi yelled.

"You-you guys...?"

"We won the bet!" Yuugi and Ryuuen yelled, flashing chibi-fied victory signs.

"What? What bet? I'm going to kill you!" And with that, the four were promptly chased by Seto around the parking lot with Ryou sweat dropping.

A week later brought an interesting occurrence.

"Why do I have to wear this?" Yami complained.

He sported a leather mini-skirt and a small t-shirt.

"Well Yami, it looks good on you!" Yuugi smiled.

Bakura laughed. "I've got blackmail on you, Pharaoh."

"Tomb robber! Get back here!" Yami attempted to catch him in the said miniskirt and high heels.

In another room it was much quieter.

"Ryou, you're getting heavy." Seto sighed, resting his back against the headboard of the bed.

"No, it's just the laptop. Don't you know? Beauty queens never gain a pound." Ryou snuggled deeper into Seto's chest, sitting in his lap. He himself had a laptop sitting in his lap. "I'm almost done anyway."

"Well, hurry up." Seto's breath hit Ryou's cheek, causing him to redden and shudder.

_Dear Rachel,_

_Hi! It's Jenny, or Ryou, whichever! Remember how I was so secretive at the pageant? Have I got some things to tell you!_

OWARI!

Ryou: Yatta! It's over! **happy chibi**

Yami: Can I get out of this?

Wildwolf: No, go pose for Ka-chan's fic now!

Bakura: Can I keep the camera?

Wildwolf: No! It's my camera!

Yuugi: Can I go make sure my Yami doesn't take it off?

Wildwolf: Sure! Here's a leash for him! **kinky ideas...**

Seto: Will you excuse Ryou and me?

Wildwolf: Sure! **overly cheery voice** Go on ahead! **shoves them into a closet- but not a small one- Seto's really tall and they need room... self slap**

Nuriko (Ryuuen): May I say the closing comments?

Wildwolf: Ok! I'm going to hunt down Shadii. He's hiding from me again! Shadii-kun! Come Quatre-sama!

Quatre: -_- **follows**

Nuriko: Thanks for reading her fic, and thanks all who recognized me! That was cool!

So, go read some fics that actually have a plot or some logic involved! Bye bye!


End file.
